A Thousand Ships
by Amata le Fay
Summary: Is Helen really who she claims to be, a beautiful, innocent woman? Or was she playing an even bigger part in the Trojan War? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Trojan War. No one does. It is, therefore, fair ground for all.**

**Author's Note: Hello! This is a little fanfic that was inspired when I was writing "Scream". A new twist on Helen of Troy. For all of those people reading **_**Scream**_** who are wondering "What was Helen about to say?", here is...**

_**A Thousand Ships**_

**Chapter One**

I drummed my fingernails on the table, impatient for this boring meeting to end. Why had Menelaus dragged me to this one, anyways? It's not like there's anything _I_ can do at a Council. Sure, I'm happy that Menelaus thinks I'm the most beautiful woman in the world and wants to show me off _everywhere_, but seriously? A Council discussing Troy? _What is going on?_

I suppose it's just because, in truth, men bore me. They are a violent species, always wrapped up in their petty little wars. They don't understand anyone, they are too dense to care about anything except power and riches.

I looked around at the faces of the men sitting at the round wooden table. Agamemnon is at my husband's left side. Tall and proud, he is the High King of Mycenae, and Menelaus's brother. He is married to my perpetually annoyed sister, Clytemnestra. I don't care for him much. He is too power-hungry to care abot anything else. Maybe that's why Clytemnestra is so ill-tempered--because her husband doesn't really care. In fact, my marriage to Menelaus was arranged as an asset to Agamemnon. It made his ties to Sparta stronger, plus, he had the most beautiful woman in the world in his possesion, essentially. Whatever. Menelaus is a dear, always doting on me like most do. But I am indifferent to him, behind my mask.

Odysseus of Ithaka. He is a charming man, married to my cousin Penelope. Zeus, is there anyone here who isn't related to me in some way or another? Odysseus is the cunning one of the war council. He is the main strategist, always coming up with clever plans and plots to trick their way to victory. Blessed by Athena, his patron goddess--whom he is devoted to, almost as much as Penelope. He is a sly and cunning battle tactitian, but a family man at heart. I can tell he doesn't want to be here.

Ajax the Great. A wonderful warrior. Not very bright though, especially in the ways of women. He has a brusque and blunt personality.

There were others, too, all seated around the table, banging their fists on the table and arguing--rather, screaming their point across the table over and over and over until the loudest one would win. I sighed. Ugh. I am thankful I am a woman.

"We must destroy Troy! It is too powerful, and besides, we must gain control of our rightful seas!" That was Agamemnon, ever searching for power.

"But we have no reason to attack Troy," Odysseus argued, one of the few that were somewhat calm. "With no reason, it wouldn't be a justified attack."

"So?" Ugh. Ajax's roaring boom filled the hall.

"That is not a reason, Ajax," Odysseus said, raising an eyebrow.

The hall roared with laughter. Why? I know not.

"It doesn't matter," Agamemnon stated. "Once we have Achilles on our side, it won't matter that we don't have an adequate reason to destroy Troy. We'll just destroy it."

"It won't be that simple," Odysseus insisted. "It will take a while, and if we just charge it without an adequate reason, they have every right to--"

"Rubbish! We got the best fighters and we'll take 'em on!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"_Might I propose_," Menelaus started, having to shout above the noise to be heard, "_a solution._" The room quited down.

"You mean, you will provide us with a reason to attack the city?" Agamemnon said, leaning forward in interest.

"Yes."

"Okay. Enlighten me, dear brother. What's your plan?"

My husband looked over at me, a glint in his eyes that slightly...mischevious? "Helen."

I raised an eyebrow at him, not sure why he had called for me. "Yes, dear?"

"No, I wasn't addressing you. You're the answer. The reason to attack Troy."

Hushed whispers carried through the hall. Everyone was clearly confused. Even me. How would I be a reason to attack Troy?

And then it hit me. I realized it. And I didn't like it.

I was remembering how, in my youth, the king Theseus of Athens had kidnapped me for my legendary beauty. I remembered how it was perfectly fine to declare war on Athens to re-capture me.

They would stage another one. I would run away to Troy with some prince, they would "assume" I had been kidnapped, and therefore have a reason to attack Troy. Meanwhile, I would stay in the city during the siege and weaken it from within.

"Menelaus, seriously?" I asked. "Must I really do this?"

He stroked my hair. "Helen darling, if anyone could pull it off, it would be you. You're perfect, you're the most charming actress, and I'm positive the most beautiful woman in the world can stir up trouble. They always do."

Oh, so now _he_ was flattering_ me _into submission?

Well, we'd see.

I abruptly got up from my chair and left the Council Room. While exiting the room, Odysseus was right in the act of realizing our little plan. He, too, stood up.

"No. I will not be a part of this."

"Menelaus, what does this mean?" Agamemnon demanded.

"The less you know, the better," he replied cryptically. "But soon we shall have a wonderful reason to attack Troy."

Odysseus turned on his heels and left the hall, slamming the door behind him.

"Helen, wait," he called.

I stopped in the middle of the corridor, but did not turn around.

"You can't do this. It's the cleverest of plans, but I will not take part in this war. It is pointless, a pointless war."

"That is my opinion as well."

"Well, consider that opion. Do you really want to participate this actively in a pointless war."

I paused. "It gives me something to do," I finally said. "And it gives me a chance to prove my power. I want to do this, Odysseus of Ithaka. You are not going to stand in my way.

"I am going to destroy Troy. And I will be remembered and glorified for that."

"You won't," he warned. "The men will be credited."

"Well, we'll see."

--------------------------------------------------

**Everyone knows fanfiction writers live for the reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Thousand Ships**

**Chapter Two**

The sun shined on the sea, making it glimmer like a shining sapphire. I stared out my window, watching the great ship from Troy plow its way through our waters. It wasn't the fear of this plot not working. I had prayed to Aphrodite several times and had arranged myself to look its very best. I was wearing my ivory colored chiton with the shimmering silvery-pewter border and bright rose sash, and my hair was arranged in golden ringlets flowing down to my back, with my gold diadem with sapphires crowning it all.

I wasn't even sure why I was afraid. I just was. Maybe this would all end in tragedy, maybe the Greeks would lose. Maybe Menelaus would die. What if Troy won and I was confined to those wretched walls of Illium for the rest of my life, to spend the rest of my life play-acting at loving a Trojan prince?

I quickly banished these thoughts from my mind and watched as the great ship beached. Menelaus had invited the Trojan prince Paris to Sparta for a feast, as a sign of goodwill. It was said that Paris had a keen eye for beauty, and, if so, he would easily fall for me. Me, who just might be considered the most beautiful mortal woman in the history of rocky Greece.

But beauty was so subjective.

And beauty only mattered if the one who had the beauty knew how to work it to her advantage.

The air next to me rippled, and there stood a tall woman, too beautiful to describe, too beautiful to be mortal. A scent of apple blossoms whispered across the room, and divine radiance circled around her shimmering body. I squinted from the brightness of the glow.

"Aphrodite?" I asked, somewhat timidly. Why was the goddess here? And at this time?

"Hello, Helen." Aphrodite greeted me warmly. "It's been a while since I've talked to you."

The only time I ever remembered seeing the love goddess and talking to her was in my early childhood, and I remembered nothing of those conversations. "Hello Aphrodite," I said.

"So I heard you're going to Troy soon," the goddess said casually, eyes dancing. "Running off with Prince Paris, actually."

"Yes," I answered, mustering up all of the boldness and pride that I used with mortals. I didn't want the goddess to think me meek.

Aphrodite laughed. It was rich and golden, as everyone who has heard the goddess laughing describes it as. "Putting your talents to work, I see. You always were a crafty one, Helen. I'm not sure what you're planning, but all I know is that play-acting at loving does not work for very long."

"So you're saying this plot will fail?"

"No," she answered cryptically. "But soon it will be harder to choose a side. Helen, your destiny lies with the gods. It has lain with the gods since the beginning of time. The very second you decided, a very pivotal thing was happening among three Olympian goddesses.

You may think that this is all a very clever scheme of wonderfully brilliant mortals. But we are all part of an even grander scheme set up by the Fates. You may think you're in control, but you are not. Destiny will fall where it will."

"What do you mean, Ambologêra*?"

The goddess sighed. "I suppose it's too complicated for mortals to grasp, or that they want to hang onto that foolishly stubborn conviction that they have one ounce of control over life. Don't dwell on it too much, Helen. I just came to warn you beforehand of the dangers that await."

"What dangers?"

Aphrodite rolled her golden eyes and said in a sarcastic tone of voice, "Oh, not much. Just ten years of violent bloodshed. A thousand ships gone to waste.

"A thousand ships..." she mused. "All for one woman..."

The air around her rippled again, and she disappeared into the air with a dry laugh.

What?

I sighed. Obviously, I wasn't sure what to make of it all. First, I was the thin thread holding together a consipiracy, and I did _not _need a goddess, my patron goddess especially, whispering ominous warnings and cryptic messages about my destiny.

"Helen?" Menelaus asked in a loud boom that he usually reserved for council meetings, not parties. "Will you come here, please?"

I took in a deep breath and adjusted my dress. _It's starting, _I thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------

*Ambologêra- from anaballô and gêras "delaying old age," as a surname of Aphrodite, who had a statue at Sparta under this name.


End file.
